1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transferring data between interconnected computer systems. More particularly, a stylus is used to select data in a first computer and then causes the selected data to be transferred to an interconnected remote computer by identifying itself as the data owner to the remote computer. Also, the stylus can be used to select a program running on the first computer such that the selected program can be accessed, by using a terminal type link, from the remote computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, in transferring data between interconnected data processing systems a user will execute transmit/receive commands on the appropriate computers, or establish a shared disk between them. However, these methods require the user to specify a large amount of information and to foresee and identify all possible destinations that may need to receive the data.
Additionally, it is currently possible to move data from one system to another via floppy disks, but they are slow, relatively bulky and limited by the amount of data that can be transferred.
However, none of the conventional methods of transferring data between interconnected systems contemplate the use of an untethered stylus to identify and initiate the transmission of data. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,332 describes a finger touch and stylus detection system for use on a visual display for entering commands to a system. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,085 also describes a stylus as peripheral device in an interconnected system. An input system on a computer within the interconnected system includes stored program instructions which control detection and log-on procedures for a stylus that is sensed by a remote computer system.
Although, it can be seen that use of a stylus in a network of interconnected data processors is known, there is no provision for conveniently transferring data between interconnected systems based on information input from an untethered stylus such that data appears to have been transferred by the user's stylus, when the user inputs data on a remote computer.